


Cut You a Deal

by Pugglemuggle



Series: Klance Valentine's Collection - 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Blushing, Competition, Dumb boys being dumb, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Keith (VLD) is Hot, Kissing, Lance (VLD) is also hot, M/M, Sparring practice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but surprise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle
Summary: “Okay, I have a new deal,” Keith said. “If we spar and you can’t get any good blows in, then you have to say I’m not a show-off. If you do get a good blow in, then you get a prize.”“What kind of prize?” Lance asked.“How about a kiss?”(Or, Keith is hot, and Lance isdistracted. How is this a fair fight?)





	Cut You a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day 2 of the [Klance edition](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/156709867108/14-days-of-valentines-klance-edition) of my annual "14 Days of Valentines" challenge. The prompt of the day was "Kissing". This fic can be found on tumblr [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/156739174118/2-kissing-klance).
> 
> no s3 spoilers pls i am only 4 years old i don't deserve that

Training with his boyfriend had its perks, Lance decided. Sure, it could get a little awkward when they did group mind-melding exercises, but dating his teammate meant that he got to see him _all the time_ , and he could flirt with him whenever he wanted, and—best of all—he could watch Keith practice sparring.

Lance was sitting on the floor of the practice room ogling Keith as he battled the gladiator robot. It was a great view. When Keith sparred, he was just…. _Really hot_. Sometimes it sort of made Lance mad how hot he was. Every move seemed as though it was specifically designed to showcase how strong and elegant Keith could be. He almost moved faster than Lance could track, brandishing his bayard with one toned arm and dodging the robot’s blows in a display of athleticism that made Lance’s mouth go dry. Keith had already taken off his jacket. He was left in a form-fitting black t-shirt that clung to his damp skin and perfectly showed off the muscles of his back and shoulders. His face was flushed and sweaty, and most of Keith’s hair had fallen out of his ponytail by now. Lance really wanted to tangle his fingers in that hair and never let go.

In one final move, Keith leaped forward and turned midair, slashing the robot’s side with his bayard. The poor thing didn’t even stand a chance. As the robot sunk to the ground, Keith landed, rolled, and ended in a crouch, one palm braced on the floor for balance. Lance’s breath caught in his throat. How the fuck did he manage to date someone so badass?

“Holy shit,” Lance said. “Leave some of the cool moves for the rest of us, okay? Jeez, you’re going to use them all up.”

“That doesn’t even made sense,” Keith replied, a little winded as he got to his feet. “Also, did you just admit that I’m cool?”

“No, I said you were doing some cool moves. That means you’re being a show-off.”

“Oh really?” Keith said. He grinned a little, and Lance forgot everything he’d just been saying. Why was Keith a show-off again? What were they bantering about? “C’mere, let’s spar.”

“What?” Lance asked, like an idiot.

“Let’s spar,” Keith said again. He set down his bayard and picked up a practice weapon. “If I win, then I’m not a show-off. Deal?”

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance whined, “that’s not fair. You always win.”

“What, are you admitting that I’m better than you—”

“ _No_ ,” Lance insisted. “I’m just saying…. It’s not a fair fight. You’re, like, _distracting_ when you fight. I can’t focus when you’re all sweaty like that.”

“So you think you would lose because I’m… sweaty?”

“No!” said Lance. “It’s, you know. Because you’re _hot_.”

Keith stared at him for a moment, his expression difficult to read. Then he gestured again for Lance to come out onto the sparring mat. “Okay, I have a new deal,” he said. “If we spar and you can’t get any good blows in, then you have to say I’m not a show-off. If you _do_ get a good blow in, then you get a prize.”

“What kind of prize?” Lance asked, reluctantly picking up one of the practice weapons and making his way out towards Keith. “Because if the prize is ‘the satisfaction of a job well done’ or whatever then you’re going to have to step up your game.”

“Okay, fine. What do you think a good prize is?” Keith asked.

“I dunno,” Lance said, “how about a kiss?”

“Deal.”

“What?”

“Deal,” Keith repeated with a shrug. “Let’s go.”

 _Oh shit_ , Lance thought. How the fuck was he supposed to focus now?

In typical Keith-fashion, Keith didn’t really give him a chance to collect his thoughts. The next thing Lance knew, Keith was jumping forward, his practice weapon brandished high. Lance barely managed to stumble out of the way before the wooden blade came slicing down, smacking the floor with a crack. _Fuckkkk_.

The adrenaline ended up helping Lance get his bearings a bit. After Keith landed a couple quick smacks on his shoulder, Lance managed to actually start retaliating. Keith’s was faster than him, and he was definitely more experienced at close-quarters combat, but Lance was a little more precise with his aim. If he kept this up, it was only a matter of time before he got a hit in.

After a good ten minutes or so, they were still going. It had been a while since Keith had managed to land anything, and Lance got the feeling that he wasn’t the only one starting to feel exhausted. Keith was panting, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark. Lance could feel the beat of his own pulse hammering in his neck, and he kept having to wipe the sweat off his forehead before it dripped into his eyes. His t-shirt was sticking to him in a way that was definitely uncomfortable. Fuck, he was going to need a shower after this. He tried to use the hem of his shirt to mop up some of the sweat on his face but all that did was leave him feeling twice as gross.

There was a brief pause in the fighting as Keith looked him up and down, his frown deepening. Then he lunged at Lance head-on. It was a slow, predictable move that Lance had no trouble avoiding. All he had to do was step sideways and pull a quarter-turn before he was in the perfect position to tap Keith’s side with the end of his practice weapon.

“Hey, I win!” Lance said. Keith turned around and dropped his weapon, the wooden blade clattering to the floor. He stepped forward right into Lance’s space.

“Yeah, you did,” he said, looking up at Lance through his lashes. “You gonna do something about it?”

Oh. Right.

Lance leaned down and kissed him, slotting their lips together and (finally!) running his hands through Keith’s hair. Keith hummed into the kiss and shuffled closer. His breath tickled Lance’s cheek. It was difficult to keep track of exactly how long they were kissing, what with all the blood pounding in Lance’s ears from the fight. He pulled away when he started to feel dizzy.

“Woah,” he said, panting. Keith’s cheeks looked even redder than they had before, and Lance had to exercise a lot of impulse control not to go right back in for another kiss. “We probably should have… _whew,_ probably should’ve stopped… for a breather before… making out.”

“I didn’t want to stop for a breather, though,” Keith said, running his hands up and down Lance’s sides in a way that was entirely too distracting. “I wanted to kiss you right away.”

Lance had a thought. “Wait…” he said, pulling back slightly from Keith. “Did you lose on purpose?”

“No…” Keith said, looking down and away.

“You totally did. Oh my god,” Lance said. “You _tricked_ me.”

Keith shrugged. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding the least bit remorseful. “It was a long fight. You looked… good.”

“You are never allowed to make fun of me again for staring while you practice,” Lance said, poking Keith’s chest. “ _Never_.”

“Fine,” Keith said, stretching up a little on his toes and kissing Lance’s cheek. “You wanna go back to my bunk and make out some more?”

“Yeah,” Lance said, then wrinkled his nose. “But—shower first, okay? You smell awful.”

“Hey, so do you.”

“Okay, fine, fine—we both stink. Let’s both shower and _then_ we can make out.”

“Alright,” Keith said, stepping back towards the practice room exit and grinning. “You’ve got a deal.”

Lance watched Keith go and couldn’t help his own matching grin. Oh yes, he thought. Dating Keith _definitely_ had perks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Klance fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=10104017&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
